1. Field of Invention
Methods for detoxifying and fixing environmental pollutants (compounds known as a source of environmental pollution) such as heavy metal compounds (Cu, Pb, Cr, Zn, Co), semi-metal compounds (P, As, Sb, Bi) and halogenated compounds.
2. Description of Prior Art
According to the current method for treating environmental pollution, the processing of pollutants can be completed by heat treatment at high temperatures to make heavy metal oxides and semi-metal oxides; yet no method is known to stably fix these oxides. Although some commentators say that those compounds are not environmentally hazardous when converted into oxides, it is clear that the compounds are not sufficiently treated for pollution just by being oxidized. Specific environmental pollutants such as heavy metal, semi-metal, and halogenated compounds are thus required to be completely neutralized/detoxified.
In order to deal with environmental pollution as set forth hereinabove, the following is required: (1) safe handling and treatment of potentially hazardous gaseous elements (halogen group) that are added to heavy metals and semi-metals; (2) safe fixing of heavy metals and semi-metals as well as the (organic) elements added to them; (3) safe handling and thermal treatment of secondary pollution in soil due to the dumping of heavy metals and semi-metals; and safe handling and secondary treatment of polluted colloidal substances primarily semi-metal compounds in polluted water.
Hazardous compounds known for environmental pollution such as heavy metal, semi-metal, and halogenated compounds, are in a state of secondary pollution in most cases. They exist in (1) colloidal sludge; (2) soil containing spread ash from an incinerator, especially in ash incompletely combusted; and (3) polluted soil and water that are dumped untreated. Therefore it is desired to provide a procedure for removing hazardous heavy metal and semi-metal compounds existing in the forms noted hereinabove.